


In the Twilight

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [17]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderswap, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Dixie falls asleep after a night out with Lou.





	In the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



> Meant to add more to this, but eh.

Dixie's eyes are half-lidded as she takes Lou's nipple in her mouth, her fingers tangled with Lou's on one side and her other hand lax on the bed. It's late, long past Dixie's usual bedtime, and Lou combs her fingers through her girlfriend's cropped ginger hair affectionately. Dixie had insisted they spend some time together tonight, but she's only barely awake as she suckles Lou.

"I had fun tonight," Lou says softly, smiling. "It's nice when we have time to go out."

Dixie hums softly, her eyes falling shut. She leans her head back into Lou's touch, and soon enough she goes lax, having fallen asleep. Her weight is heavy on top of Lou but she doesn't mind, pulling the blanket over them both and kissing Dixie's forehead.

"G'night, babe."


End file.
